Two volunteers were studied during the reporting period using the 3-hour primed continuous infusion approach. The data suggest that additional work needs to be done to assure stability of the derivatives prepared for GCMS analysis. Volunteers tolerated the studies well. Plan: Continue recruitment of diabetic patients.